


A Night In

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Pure smut.  Nothing more.  No plot.  Maybe some bed breaking, though...





	A Night In

You hurried to your room at the bunker, managing to grasp the doorknob before Castiel was on you.  His hands landed on your hips and roughly spun you around.  You gasped, trying to regain your balance as he made the room spin around you, but Castiel’s lips landed on yours mid-gasp.  He eagerly devoured your breath, his body pressing into you before you could register him stepping forward or pulling you into him.  You whimpered, still trying to react to his sudden overwhelming need as his arms wrapped around you.  One wrapped securely around your waist, fingers sneaking under the hem of your shirt to caress the bare skin of your hip lightly, making you shiver and let out almost steady whimpers.  The other hand buried in your hair, holding your head steady and in place for his mouth ravaging yours, his lips and tongue hungrily seeking and taking you.  Your hands clenched his trenchcoat, desperately trying to ground yourself from Castiel’s sudden onslaught.

Castiel moved slowly, his body pressing yours backwards until your back hit the closed door of your room.  You hadn’t managed to get it open before Castiel caught you, and began making you his.  The hand at your waist vanished briefly, and you heard the doorknob rattling.  Moments later, he returned his arm to around your waist and pushed you backwards into your bedroom.

A giggle slipped out of your mouth, immediately swallowed by Castiel’s lips, as you stumbled blindly through the room.  Your breath was growing short, and it was hard to breathe around Castiel’s eager lips and tongue.  The back of your knees hit the bed, and Castiel finally released you from the kiss.  You gasped for air, fixing wide eyes on him, utterly transfixed by your sexy seraph.  All traces of humility and shyness were gone, and his eyes devoured your form hungrily, before he lifted his hands to your shoulders and pushed you down on the bed.  He crawled up the bed after you, the two of you moving until your head was in the middle of the bed, on the pillows near the headboard.  Castiel dropped down on top of you; you heard his wings flutter and felt the brush of feathers against your arms, and moments later his bare skin hit yours.  The impatient angel had graced away your clothes and his.

So it was going to be one of  _those_ nights.

Castiel’s mouth attached to your pulse point, sucking hard until you saw stars.  You writhed underneath him, the nerves in your neck sending so many jolts of pleasure to your brain, that they just took over, and you eagerly tilted your neck to the side to expose more skin to him, arching your back to press into him.  Your nipples pebbled at the pleasureable torture, brushing against his chest and making you moan more.  Time blurred as Castiel sucked determinedly at each spot on your neck, littering your skin with hickeys.

“I would like to try something,” Castiel murmured through a mouthful of your neck.  You barely noticed the words as he nipped at the crook of your neck, then rubbed his chin against it, the rough stubble stimulating you mercilessly until you cried his name.

“Fuck, Cas,  _please_!”  You begged, the words dropping from your mouth without bothering to check with you first.

“I’m being serious.”  Castiel murmured again, burying his face in the crook of your neck and sucking furiously.  Your arms wrapped around his neck, holding him tightly, as your body tried to arch into him further.

“Can….. nnnngggg….” you tried to reply, but your eyes nearly crossed with pleasure at what his mouth was doing to the crook of your neck.  “Can’t think…. When yyoooo…. Ungh, there.”  And that was as close to intelligible speech as you could manage, given what he was doing to you.

 _Can’t help it_ , Castiel’s mind was suddenly in yours, mentally speaking to you.   _You taste so good.  The way you moan and cry for me… I can’t get enough._

Castiel must have released some of his self control, as your felt his grace then, eagerly grabbing for exposed skin.

“Castiel!”  You cried raggedly, feeling the other side of your neck suddenly grabbed and devoured by his grace.  It felt like his lips were everywhere, even his rough stubble scraping both sides of your neck at once, just how he knew you liked.

More tendrils of grace grabbed at your breasts, kneading and caressing, grabbing your nipples and pinching and sucking until your eyes slid shut and you whimpered and whined and moaned on every exhale, your pleasure-fogged brain no longer able to comprehend it’s surroundings.  His hips rutted down against yours, sliding his cock across your slick folds, drawing groans from both of you.

Then the weight of his body on top of you suddenly lifted, pulling grace and mouth away from your neck.  You whined and lifted your head to look at him, gasping his name when you saw him crawl down your body.  Castiel moved until he lay between your legs, his face level with your dripping pussy.  Castiel glanced back up at you, his expression going from eager and hungry to uncertain and vulnerable, suddenly tugging on your heart.  You tried to sit up and reach for him, but his grace had you pinned to the bed.

“I know we haven't… But I’ve heard about this.  May I?”  Castiel pleaded, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Cas,  _yes_.”  You replied immediately, letting him hear your excitement and need.  He perked up, wicked smirk coming back on his face.  You blinked a little, trying to regain your scattered thoughts.  Castiel would probably need some tips.  You doubted he’d ever done this before.

A low chuckle from between your legs brought your attention back to your angel, still eyeing you as though you were edible.  “You’re kind to worry,” Castiel began.  “But I’ve been doing research.”

Castiel leaned in, and your breath came short and quick as his face got closer to your pussy.  He exhaled, and you felt his breath on your bare lips.  Your head dropped back onto the pillows, and you moaned helplessly.  You’d gotten so close from his work on your neck, you could hardly take any more waiting.

He licked across the center of your outer folds, gently collecting the moisture there.  You groaned at the same time he did, you hands clenching hard in the sheets.

“Fuck,” Castiel cursed softly, pulling back to stare at your pussy.

“Cas?”  You asked blearily.  Much as you were enjoying this, you were a little worried about your angel.

“You- I can  _taste_ you.”  Castiel replied, sounding surprised.  He still wasn’t tearing his eyes from your vagina.  “You taste…. Good.  Resplendent.  Amazing.”  Castiel looked up at you then, his blue eyes striking you breathless and speechless.  “I want more.  I  _need_ more.”

You didn’t have the chance to reply, before Castiel  _lunged_ for you, burying his face in your pussy.  There was nothing hesitant about the way his tongue thrust into you, hungry noises coming from him as he eagerly ate you out.  Castiel’s hands came up to frame your hips, lifting them slightly and holding you firmly in place as you thrashed and wiggled on the bed, his tongue thrusting you higher and higher until you quickly fell over the edge, screaming your orgasm for the whole bunker to hear.  Castiel actually growled into you as you came, his impossibly long tongue thrusting further into you as he eagerly lapped up your cum, pushing your orgasm (unintentionally?) on further and further until tears leaked from your eyes as your body relaxed back onto the bed, panting with fatigue.

Castiel gave you no time to recover, his tongue wiggling inside you, hungry grunts coming from between your legs.  You squealed and tried to protest, your too-sensitive insides needing a break.  But your pleas fell on deaf ears.  Castiel’s seeking tongue brushed your g-spot, and you nearly screamed his name.  He attacked that spot without mercy, stimulating you ruthlessly until you were coming again.

Castiel stayed buried face first between your legs for… well, you quickly lost track of time.  Too many orgasms.  Finally, the feel of his stubbled mouth vanished from between your legs, drawing a grateful whimper from you.  He appeared on top of you moments later, and kissed you gently and tenderly.  His grace washed through you, making you gasp into his mouth, healing most of your soreness, and making you feel more rested.

Ready for another round.

You moaned into his mouth, aroused and helpless, loving every moment of being a prisoner to your boyfriend’s untiring libido.

“Thank you,” Castiel murmured, finally breaking from your mouth.  You gasped for air and fixed your eyes on his, drinking him in.  “May I?”  Castiel asked you coyly.  You felt his cock, still totally erect, brush against your folds.  You whined and nodded, still not quite capable of speech.  Castiel gave a grateful moan and thrust into you hard, hilting in you immediately.

This was hardly the first time you and Castiel had had sex, but you’d never really gotten that rough with each other.  You were afraid to scare him, or push him too far; he had very little experience with sex before you two got together, and what little he had wasn’t very positive.  Castiel, you suspected, did a great deal of holding back, fearing that he’d break the fragile human.  He was so careful and tender with you, it made you fall in love all over again with every touch and look.  Much as you loved those nights, you really craved him using his strength.

Now, it looked like you were getting what you wanted.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, and your legs wrapped around his hips, your ankles crossing over his ass as Castiel ‘s hips thrusted powerfully into you.  The bed creaked and swayed alarmingly, but you were heedless to anything but how his cock brushed all your spots, pounding into you.  You clung to him desperately as his cock shoved you higher and higher, the coil in your belly getting tighter.  Castiel buried his face in your neck, panting and biting and sucking intermittently, growling his passion into your skin.

Just as you were getting close to coming again, you heard several snaps and the bed groaned.  

And you were falling.

Castiel reacted instantly, rolling until he was beneath you, absorbing the impact of the short fall.  You landed on top of his hips, gravity burying his cock further in you.  Your eyes rolled back in pleasure, your fingers digging into his chest and your thighs instinctively clenching against his sides.  Castiel gave a small cry of pleasure beneath you, thunking his head down into the (still intact) bedding.  He lifted his legs, bending his knees and putting his feet flat on the mattress, and grabbed your hips.  You barely had time to register the movement before he was lifting you and pulling you back down, thrusting up into you savagely, an intent snarl on his face.  It only took a bare few thrusts before you were screaming your orgasm again, igniting Castiel’s as you cried and thrashed on top of him, liquid fire in your veins forcing you to focus on nothing other than the pleasure flooding your brain.  You heard Castiel roar your name, his hands pumping you on top of him frantically, pounding into you and drawing out your orgasm until you slumped on top of him, whining piteously.

Castiel finally lifted you off his cock, and gently lowered you to his chest.  You both just lay there for a long moment, panting hard.

“I, uhm.”  Castiel began, sounding breathless and a little sheepish.  “I’m sorry about the bed.”

“It’s okay,” you replied, unable to stifle your giggles.  “If you’re going to give me orgasms like  _that_ , I’m very okay with it.”

“Give me an hour or so to rest, and I’ll fix it.”

“What, the bed or the orgasms?”

Okay, you’d been joking.  But the smirk Castiel gave you made your tired insides clench in anticipation.


End file.
